ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Endo-Sym Armor
The Endo-Sym Armor is an armor that appears in the comics. Capabilities *'Model 50 ' - the latest development of Tony Stark, at the moment. The armor is a mixture of symbiotic and biological materials, it is literally costume symbiote. As part of the material for armor, namely "building-blocks of cells" were borrowed from the symbiote. In the normal state, the suit is in liquid form, but for psionic command, it fits wholly or partly the carrier body and solidifies. *'Superhuman strength ' - the power of this armor is much superior to all other armors which were even Model 04 ( this armor increases the strength, but the other one (except perhaps Hulkbuster, Thorbuster and Phoenix-Buster), Stark is able to be lifted without problems, moving hundreds of thousands, millions of tons and above. Superhuman which can tear Kevlar like toilet paper, can not even scratch the armor of Stark. Impacts from beings like Namor whose blows can cause earthquake and shake the island, do nothing to it. Non-serious blows of Hercules and the Savage Hulk also did not cause him any harm. It was capable of Energy absorption - Stark can absorb the energy of entire devices, and for example absorbed an amount of energy sufficient of vaporizing a mountain with no problems. Also, it can absorb the amount of energy that would be sufficient to maintain the power system of South-West coast of the USA. It can absorb all the energy of the nuclear reactor. Absorption is not limited to electricity and heat. It can even absorb energy not from this reality. Absorb the energy of the Torch and Captain Marvel, it can blow a mountain range. It is difficult to say what types of energy is limited in the absorption of Tony, but it is clear that it can absorb almost anything, including the Power Cosmic. and etc ) Model 08(silver Centurion) was able to pure physical force to destroy a mountain the size of Manhattan. and easily beating armors such as Model 09 ( witch was capable of taking Mandarin kick with one of his rings, one of its rings, armor sent in flight, punching on mountain roads, and the impact force seismographs recorded at a distance of 11 000 km from the place. Gore has befallen him, did not bring almost any problem. Living Laser who force increased exponentially, could not harm the armor. and, it is able to withstand the wave energy from the Infinity Gauntlet, in consequence of this wave to destroy everything the West Coast of the United States. and had Temperature resistance - this armor has Bole high temperature resistance, magma, molten metal does not hurt him at all. Instant freeze also does not hurt him one bit. Also, he spit on the temperature of absolute zero. armor Model 9 contains an enormous amount of energy, which is enough that would be on full power to create an explosion that easily wipes mountain ranges, can itself break time and space, creating a 16-hour a powerful vortex. And the shock wave (or at least the consequences of such an energy release), are felt all over the planet. Armor is able to accommodate a number of energy more than 40 times the original limit of the armor. and had and Superluminal Attacks speed and etc ) and others more new armors tony was Capable of easily destroy them. *'Durability ' - Armor has nice Durability. Beats the old types of armor are not able to seriously hurt her. Model 51 is capable of withstanding without visible damage explosion of Sol's Hammer , Dyson sphere, personally constructed by Stark, and that absorbs the sun's energy. 0.008% missing that would nourish the moon, and the charged sphere of 2% could destroy the planet. *'Improve ' - for a particular purpose, Stark can improve the Model 51, and although the basic principles remain the same, the armor to become much better in certain aspects, increasing the force (new Hulkbuster), strength or power of arms (armor designed for combat with Cabal and Thanos). *'Biological manipulation ' - using Extremis- 3.0 and with a digital signal, and the application is able to control the feelings of the people, or their physiology for example to make the blind seeing. cause weakening of the body, etc. *'Shield ' - Armor also has its own self-contained shield. That addition to the basic methods of protection, protection from magic attacks based on power, as well as the magic of chaos and telepathy. *'Armament ' - weapons system in this armor perfected and improved as never before. Repulsor is now basically does not require direct at goal, they themselves can freely be controlled Stark. Even a small piece of armor is a self-contained units and is able to move or attack. Maximum energy repulsors Tony in this armor, that would be enough to overpower the shield Magneto . Notes * Tony Stark's latest armor, based off of his previous liquid smart metal technology as well as alien symbiote physiology, is controlled completely psionically. In this incarnation, Iron Man is evil due to the events of AXIS, acting as an Extremis engineer and dealer, hooking San Francisco on the virus. He is greed at its maximum, but operates as Lawful Evil. * Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery Iron Man Armor Model 50.jpg| References * There are no References to display. External Links * While Hulked, wrecks the World War Hulkbuster even faster than World War Hulk Category:Comic Armors